


Enter Sandman

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Because You Let Me Pick the Music [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Post-Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean can’t make out much, other than the word nightmare, and someone calling his name.





	Enter Sandman

Dean is drowning. He doesn’t know how to get rid of Michael, and he definitely doesn't like being trapped inside his own body, with no control. He keeps running into people in his life, only to discover they're not real, and it's exhausting. All the different Charlies and Sams that Michael has thrown at him just keep wearing him down, and through it all, he keeps hearing what sounds like Sam’s voice, muffled and far away.

Dean can’t make out much, other than the word nightmare, and someone calling his name. He tries to concentrate on the voice, but suddenly, a Bobby shows up in front of him, and it looks like they're in Bobby’s house. Well, this is new. Michael's gotta be scraping the bottom of the barrel by now.

“Really, Michael? You seriously need to knock this shit off.” Dean sighs.

“C’mon son. We need to track this vampire nest.” Bobby smiles, but it’s off somehow. Dean knows this isn’t real, but with every person that appears or reappears, it becomes that much harder to not get dragged down in his mind again.

“No. Just stop it, Michael!” Dean shouts, hoping Bobby will disappear.

The fake Bobby laughs, and disappears, the image of Bobby’s house fading with him, and then the familiar blackness surrounds Dean again. This part’s worse than the fake people, because he doesn’t want to be trapped in his head with nothing but darkness closing in on him, like being smothered inside himself.

But then, he feels something, or someone, touching him. It feels warm, so strong and familiar. He fights against it, not sure if this is another trick or real. How could it be? Nothing else has ever touched him, especially not here.

And then, just as suddenly as the darkness came, it's gone, and then there's light. He’s back in his room, staring into Sam’s eyes full of relief and worry. He lets out a big sigh. Dean’s not entirely sure what this is, or why he's seeing it now, but this is a definitely more pleasurable recreation of Sam.

“Your ok Dean. It's really me. Your husband.” Sam gives his forehead a kiss, and watches Dean’s eyes for recognition.

“Right. Sure. I've already seen so many people today, I just don’t think I have it in me to fight this.” Dean’s on the verge of tears. He could really use Sam's strength right about now.

“Oh no? Maybe this will help.” Sam leans very close, lips brushing the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Will you join me in this journey through the back roads of this earth; stay with me to guide me and hold me up when I am weak and weary?”

Upon hearing Sam's vows to him, something sparks in his memory. No one heard that but him and Sam, and more than that, hearing it in Sam's voice, it sounds so comforting, so soothing, in a way that can't be faked, or duplicated, not even Dean Winchester himself could dream it up.

With that thought, Dean suddenly feels a little better, but not much.

“Sam?” Dean asks, tired.

“Yes, it’s me, dumbass. You were having a really bad nightmare.” Sam climbs off Dean and curls up next to him, head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you Dean, but this one was really bad. Was it Michael again?” Sam’s asks, eyes heavy with worry.

“It was so vivid, so smothering. Or maybe that was just you on top of me, cutting off my air supply, ya big moose.” Dean grins and shivers, suddenly cold.

Sam grunts, but he's mostly asleep, while Dean is not even a little bit tired, not after that nightmare.

The feeling of Sam’s hair on his skin, combined with the weight of his head on his shoulder, and seeing Sam's hand wrapped in the amulet Dean's worn ever since Sam gave it back to him, all feel so good. All the strings of the nightmare are slowly fading away. It brings up so much fear in Dean; he never wants to be so vulnerable to Michael, or anyone, like that ever again.

What would he do without Sam? Dean strokes Sam’s hair, hears a light snore from him, and smiles. Dean's trying so hard to push away the nightmare, and go back to sleep, but this was just too much.

Dean can't help but be worried again. It takes hours, but finally, he follows his sleeping husband down into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
